Savage
by PerfectTwo19
Summary: Jamie's always been a lonely boy, but what happens when another 13 year old mutant comes to the x-mansion. Jamies POV.


Jamie's POV

I sat on the bench in the middle of the Intitutes woods. It was the third time that day the other recruits wouldn't let me play. I sighed. I was the youngest and smallest recruit, aka most picked on. I didn't like it on how discremanating the others were, I was 13. I could almost pass as Bobby's brother.

_'I'm old enough to play with them.'_ I thought to himself, my thoughts were interrupted by Xavier and his ability to read minds.

_'All students please report to the commons.'_ Xavier must of called everyone mentally. I got up and headed back to the institute.

"Where's the fire." Bobby said slouching on the couch. I sat down farthest away from those jerks, the only one I trust out of them is Rahne. She always helps me study and finish my homework.

"There's no fire, I called all of you back because a new student will be here any minute." Xavier said, looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are all excused, except you Jamie." He said as he wheeled over to me. The other kids laughed as they left to probably go play baseball or something I can't do.

"Why can't I go?" I asked frowning.

"The new student is about your age. I was thinking you should show her around." He said wheeling off.

_'Her. She. Female. Girl.'_ I kept thinking about that. I turned on the TV and laid down on the couch. Watching TV was probably the only thing I could do without screwing it up.

DING DONG went the door bell. I didn't feel like getting it, so i sent a clone. It got up and opened the door. I couldn't see who it was, heck i thought it was another salesman.

"Hello, is Professor X here?" When i heard the stranger say that I got up off the couch and recalled my clone.

"Uh...yeah. Can I help you." I said to the girl. She had blonde hair in two long pig tails with bangs in her eyes. She wore a purple off the shoulder shirt with some jean shorts and grey converse. Then I looked at her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of green.

"Yeah, I have a uhm... speacial ability." The girl answered unsure.

"Really? What is it?" I tried to act a little more collective around her instead of me being so childish like normal.

"Well I can create toxic." She said studying my reactions which stayed totally normal, I think.

"That's cool. Hit me." I said.

"What?!" She said backing up.

"Just do it, you can push me." I said smiling at her. She looked at me like I was crazy. Then she walked up and slightly pushed me back. She gasped at the duplicates of me.

"I don't think I introduced myself i'm-" The girl was cut off by the other recruits coming inside. I just glared at them.

"Oh excuse us." Rahne apololgized as she followed the group.

"Well, my name's Jamie." I said as i held out a hand to the girl. She just looked at it, so i put my hand back in pocket and shrugged.

"I'm Savvana." She said dragging a black suitcase past me.

"Here I'll show you to your room." I said smiling at her.

"Okay, where is it." She said as I took her suitcase up the stairs and she followed me.

"Here it is." I put her suitcase on the bed.

"Thank you, Jamie." She added something special to my name, it's like the way she said it. When she said it she had a look in her eye.

"I guess i'll leave you to unpack." I said walking out. I walked downstairs and started watching TV again, but I couldn't focus. I kept thinking about Savvana.

_'Why didn't she shake my hand? Is she not a people person. She seemed pretty nice, Pretty, Savvana. Why can't i stop thinking about her?'_ I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice she sat down next to me, until the TV show ended. I flipped the channel.

"Hey, I liked that other show." She said looking over at me.

"Oh." I said realizing she's been there for awhile.

"That's okay, I like this show too." She said.

"Your a fast unpacker." I complimented.

"Thanks, I don't have much to unpack anyways." She said looking down. To me she looked pretty sad.

"Is it okay if i ask why?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder. She grabbed my hand and pushed it off her, then got up and left.

"Did I say something?" I asked myself. I sighed.

"Stupid Jamie, don't you know you can't do anything right." I said to myself as I got up for a walk.

Next day at school

I'm not in highschool, yet. I'm in 8th grade, and I'll be turning 14 this year. Like i said before, i'm not a big guy, i'm actually sort of short which makes me the perfect target for a guy like Brent and his gang. The guy is practically 6 ft tall, and he's a shoe-in for the next top wrestler in the USA.

"Hey Madrox." Brents voice haunted me.

"What do you want? More doughnuts?" I teased as I opened my locker, which was slammed in my face.

"Shut up. I didn't get any lunch money. Get it?" He asked slamming me into the locker.

"Yeah, sure he gets it." A girl's voice came from behind him.

"Huh. Oh the 6th grade halls that way." Brent pointed down the hall way.

"You know you're really funny." She said smiling sweetly to him.

"You think so, do you." Brent let me down to the ground as Savvana sweet talked him. "So you wanna kiss?" Brent asked getting closer to her. For some reason I felt a pit of pain in my chest. I saw Savvana look around and once she saw a teacher she looked back at Brent, who started puckering up. I almost felt like punching him, but then Savvana screamed.

"Get away!" She screeched and backed up and fell down. The teacher ran over and helped her up while scolding Brent for kissing in school. The teacher took Brent to the principal's office.

"Hey that was sort of good." I said watching her brush herself off.

"Thanks. At my last school I took theater class." She smiled.

"Uhm...Yesterday why did you run away?" I asked hoping she wouldn't run away this time.

"Can I tell you secret?" She asked me coming closer.

"Uhm..sure." I said as she started whispering in my ear.

"I don't like to be touched." She backed up a little.

"Hey that's sort of like Rogue, only she can't be touched. Do you think you can tell me why?" I asked.

"How 'bout I tell you later." She smiled sweetly.

"Okay." I said knowing my face was getting warmer. I went to my clas and she went to her class.

After school

I sat at my desk in my room doing my homework. Well that was before a football hit me in the head and then there were more of me studying.

"Is this a bad time?" Savvana asked me walking in.

"Nope." I replied recalling my clones.

"So do you really wanna know about it?" She asked laying down on my bed, which made me sort of gulp.

"Uh...yeah." I got up.

"Well let's go for a walk." She said getting up and grabbing my hand.

"I thought you said you don't like to be touched?" I questioned her.

"Well, I trust you. You're not like other guys." She blushed, and I sort of liked it.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult." I said following her. We sat down on a bench, with the sunset behind us. She looked really sad now, she went from a jumpy mood to a very sad and depressed Savvana.

"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me."I said solemly.

"No, I want to." She said putting her hand on my shoulder as she still stared at the ground. I tried to look at her eyes.

"You know i don't have to know." I told her.

"I need to tell someone, someone I trust. Like you." She began looking up at me. She was actually shorter then me, which may be the reason Brent thought she was a 6th grader. "My mom left a few days after I was born. So I was raised by a single father, who really liked his beer."

"Oh. Did he ever hit you?" I asked as she stared at the ground.

"Yes..." She sighed. I felt really bad, I wanted to hug her. And i guess that side of me took over. I scooted over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I heard her start crying as she buried her head into my chest. She felt so warm, It felt like forever. I rested my chin on her head, while I pulled her in closer to me. Her sobs slowly went away, and I felt her start hugging back. After awhile of hugging we seperated. It was still silent, but we just stared at eachother. I looked deeply into her green eyes and she looked deeply into my blue eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes." I sort of blurted out, but it made her blush.

"Thanks." She said brushing her bangs out of her face. Our moment was ruined by an ice beam.

"Bobby!" I yelled getting up.

"Oh i'm so sorry, did I ruin a first date for you?" He teased.

"Jeeze Bobby, next time you have a date with Jubes, I'll ruin it for you." I threatend.

"This was a date?" Savvana asked me.

"Uhm...do you want it to be a date?" I asked getting red on the face as she was.

"You guys it's not much of a date when there's no kissing." Bobby cut in, which made me mad.

"Would you just leave." I said walking over to him, but I sort of slipped on the ice.

"Jamie!" Savvana ran over to me and helped me up, I was sort of embarassed that she helped me out twice today. Not that girls can't help guys out, it's just I don't think i've helped her out once.

"I'm okay." I said looking into her eyes. "Now."

She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Ugh...If this is what you call a date, I don't wanna stick around." Bobby said starting to walk off, but i didn't care that much. I was busy looking into Savvana's eyes.

"You know what you need, a codename." I said as we started walking into the woods.

"A codename?" She tilted her head so cutely, I gulped.

"Yeah. Like mine's Multiple." I told her.

"Oh because you can muliply. Well what would mine be? All I can do is shoot some purple toxic stuff." She said looking at her hands which glowed a shade of purple.

"We should go ask Professor X." I said dragging her back to the institute. We went into the professor's study.

"Hey professor. Savvana wants a codename." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Very well then, she is a new part to our team." He said. He typed something into his computer and began to read. My guess was it was Savvana's file or something. "I see you have a very interesting power."

"I know." She said sitting down next to me.

"On team missions you will be known as Savage." He stated as wheeled around the desk and out the door. "Excuse me, but I have to talk with Jean and Scott."

"Do you like your codename?" I asked her as we got up and exited the room.

"Yeah, I think it's really cool." She said as she grabbed my hand. I gulped and felt my face getting warmer by the minute. "You know you're really cute when you blush."

"Hehe." I felt so stupid. I was supposed to be making her embarassed and blushing, in fact I shouldn't even be blushing. After all she's only a girl, i've been around Jubilee, Amara, Kitty, Rahne, Jean, Storm, and I've never blushed once. Sure I liked Kitty once, but she never made me feel like this. Like how Savvana makes me feel. I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice we sat down on another bench. Her head was resting on my shoulder, i felt my face getting redder.

"Aww, you're blushing again." She said lifting her head from my shoulder.

"And I wish i wasn't." I muttered to myself. Savvana didn't seem to hear it at all, cause she just got up and sat down next to the pool. She put her feet in it and started splashing around, I came up and sat next to her. She looked up at me and smiled, I had no idea that smile could be so evil. After she smiled she pushed me in the pool. Once I came up from underneath the water I noticed she wasn't on the edge of the pool, instead she was in the water next to me. I felt a smile forcing it's way up and the blushing going down. We swam around laughing at how we're still swimming in our clothes. After a while in the pool, we decided to get out. I grabbed one towel, wrapping it around both of us, making Savvana get red on her cheeks.

"It's getting late we better head in." I said leading her to the institute. It was almost 8:00, and I haven't finished my homework.

At School next day

Just because I personally think i'm a short, useless nerd doesn't mean everybody does. Take Hallie for example, she's practically my stalker. I think she takes things a little to far. I was walking out of my algebra class when I saw her talking to Savvana.

"Don't you know pigtails are so out." I overheard Hallie say to Savvana.

"Don't you know you're so last year." Savvana mocked.

"Anyways I like pigtails." I said walking up beside Savvana.

"I knew you were up to something! You theif!" Hallie snapped as I put my arm around Savvana.

"Oh i'm sorry did I steal him. I'm pretty sure he's happy that I did." Savvana said moving closer to me.

"Like he's happy with a snob like you." She said flipping her hair out of her face. Once Hallie said snob, I saw Savvana glaring. Her green eyes were turning purple. I had to do something, and that something was to make Savvana forget what she said.

I kissed her. I leaned in and quickly pecked her on her lips. I watched her eyes go back to the green that I knew. Then I noticed Hallie's eyes which seemed soaked, like crying. I watched her run off to the girls bathroom. When I looked back at Savvana, she was still in shock from my actions.

"Wha-" Savvana began before I cut her off by putting my finger to her mouth. She was blushing, a deep almost tomatoe red.

"I'm sorry, It's your eyes." I said then I realized what it sounded like from her perspective. "I mean they were purple." I finished in a huff, trying to capture what happened in the last minute.

"I'm so sorry! I know lots of girls don't like to be snobs, and I take it a little personal!" She apologized like crazy while holding onto my arm. "I'm really sorry Jamie!"

"What are you sorry for? I kinda enjoyed it." I said honestly, looking everywhere but Savvana. Then I did look at her and she was biting her lip. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" She asked.

"Bite your lip. Don't ruin them." I said feeling my heart race as I realized I wanted more. I wanted another kiss, a deeper one. One that lasted a long time, one with emotion. Not a quick peck, more then that. A lot more. Although I didn't want to seem like that kind of guy. The ones that are only in it for the kissing and feeling, so I'd wait until she wanted more.

"Hehehe, thanks. I better get going to class." She said walking off. All I could do was watch. Watch her leave what just happened. I wondered if she even cared, enjoyed it, or did she hate it. I couldn't help but feel a little pity for Hallie. I mean she's liked me for a long time and then this perky little girl comes into the picture and we kiss right in front of her. But i mostly feel scared about what Savvana thinks of me now. I gluped as I walked into my next class.

X-mansion

Since usually the other recruits never let me play, I have to do something when i'm lonely. So I picked up roller blading. I'm really good, and I can do it for hours. I'll go around the whole entire institute, or even Bayville. So I headed downstairs with my roller blades in my hands and I began to buckle to them on to my feet. I started my way out the door before Savvana walked in with her school bag.

"Whaa-!" She screamed before I accidently crashed into her. I had to do something right for once, so I caught her and myself. You know in some of those princess movies (I walked in on the girls watching a movie) where the prince will lower the princess in his arms and look deeply into their eyes before kissing, well that's how me and Savvana were, only we weren't going to kiss. I saw her get red and I knew I was getting red also.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know you were coming in." I apologized lifting her up to her feet.

"Hey kid. Didn't I tell you no roller blading in the house." Logan glared at me which still scares me.

"Sorry I was just going outside." I explained rubbing my head sheepishly. Logan glared once more before exiting up the stairs.

"Wow...you're just apologizing today, aren't you?" She asked rehitorically.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go roller blading now." I said starting off.

"Can I?" She asked spinning around on her heel.

"Uhm...sure. Do you know how to?" I asked.

"No, but maybe you can teach me." She said playing with one of her pig tail. I couldn't keep myself from smiling, she looked so cute, so innocent.

"Of course." I said as I motioned her to follow me into the garage where more roller blades were. I got her a pair and helped her up. She held onto me as I roller bladed out of the garage.

"Okay you can let go." I said and she did, I roller bladed back. "Now skate here."

"Okay." She said trying to keep herself balanced. She wobbled her way over and fell into me. I caught her and myself. She was back in my arms, it felt so great. I think Bobby and Sam called this kind of feeling "love".

"Uhm... Jamie i'm okay now, you can let go." She said, so I let go. After an hour of catching and falling, she finally got the hang of this. We started roller blading around the institute.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked randomly.

"Green, your's?" I asked.

"Purple." She smiled. We had a blast roller blading until it was really late and we headed back. The sky was black, and the woods were really creepy. We stopped when we heard some bushes move slightly.

"Hello? Bobby is that you?" I asked the bush.

"Uhm..Jamie can we go?" Savvana asked nervously as she hid behind me. The bushes moved again.

"B-B-Bobby, it's not funny anymore!" I yelled, knowing him and his pranks. But this one he would of already came out. I made a duplicate to go check it out. He went up to the bush and started looking through it before he was dragged in. Savvana screamed and pulled me in closer and tighter. I felt her pulse and I bet she felt mine.

"Jamie!" She screamed. I made more of me to go and attack the bush. They dove in and soon Bobby and Ray came out out pushing my clones away. I glared at them, but I also wanted to thank them, I mean Savvana was practically clawing her nails deeper into my skin. I didn't mind it, it's just that I didn't want to look scared. I like her alot and I don't want to seem so scared and weak around her, I want to protect her and I can't do that when i'm frightened.

"You Jerks!" Savvana screamed as she roller bladed away. I looked at them with a sneer on my face.

"Thanks, thanks a whole bunch you guys." I said narrowing my eyes at them as they laughed.

"Sorry Jamie. But that, that was to good." Ray slapped his knees.

"You guys should've seen your faces. Oh wait I can show you." Bobby said to me as he took out a video camera. I wanted to break their noses so bad, but I bladed off to go find Savvana. When I finally did, I hugged her.

"Why are you hugging me?" She asked me as I pulled her in closer. I didn't say anything to that mostly because I had no answer for it. I had no idea why I was hugging her. I've never felt this way when I was around any of the other girls at the x-mansion or even at school. "Don't stop." Savvana said burying her head into me. We may be 13, but age is nothing compared to love. Age is an idea, love is an emotion.

"I wasn't planning to." I replied putting my chin on her head. I felt every single breath she took. I inhaled her aroma which had a lilac sort of scent.

"Jamie..."

"Yeah."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You're so charming, sweet, and extemely nice and cute. Why do you love me?"

"You're the only in the girl in the school who has guts to get Brent in trouble, plus I think it's really cute when you're all mysterious."

"Thanks."

We've only known eachother for a day, but to be that honest, amazed me. After that short, but meaningful conversation we headed to the mansion, enjoying the silence.

"Good night Jamie." Savvana said closing her rooms door.

"Good night Savvvana." I said starting to walk away, but she opened the door and gave me quick peck on the lips and went back in.


End file.
